Revelation in the Mist
by Aerthran Daerth
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Mafloy find themselves whisked away to the nightmarish hell of Barovia. Will their hatred for each other fester, will they find love, will they ever get home? Welcome...to Barovia *bows*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mist

Malfoy walked forward with his pompous strut. He was quite proud with himself today, having shown up his rival, Harry Potter, in Potions class, and later in Transfiguration. Though, he grudgingly admitted, the lightning scared brunette had bested him at today's Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Which Draco quickly blamed on Mr. Lupin, who like almost everyone else could find no wrong with perfect Harry Potter. He thought this with an extremely sarcastic tone, sneering at nothing. He made his way through the dungeons surrounding the Slytherin common room, he had sent Crabbe and Goyle to their supper and decided to head back now. He turned another corner, the thick and moist air filly his nostrils with their rich scent. He stopped his strut, for as he turned the corner his eyes fell upon the robes of a Gryffindor student.

"Hey, you! You're not supposed to be down here!" Draco bellowed at the other student, sneering confidently when the boy cringed at his voice. Slowly the Gryffindor student turned, revealing the sad, piercingly green eyes and lightning shaped scar of Harry Potter. For a moment- and just a moment- the sickly blonde boy froze, lost in the emerald eyes before him, in that one moment he longed, so greatly to pull the other boy into his arms and make that sad look go away, to make everything all better. But it only lasted a moment. "What are YOU doing here Potter!?" he spat angrily, more at himself for thinking such thoughts of the lithe boy in front of him.

Just as the skinny wizard before him began to reply, the corridor was suddenly flooded by a thick white fog. Malfoy knew that more often then not ghosts moved around this section of the school and often looked like a fog, but he also knew this was different. The thick fog rolled over the twin boys and he gave an instinctive yelp as the world was lighted out, his senses closed off and he was left their in the pure whiteness. He was bogged down by its thickness, the corridor they were in disappearing, a wave of cold seeping into his bones from the unnatural mist. Draco found himself shaking in the cold, an intense wave of vertigo arising in his senses. That's when he remembered Harry, fumbling forward, hands outstretched, the third year wizard had no idea if he was going forward are backward.

Warmth, he found what he was groping for. His pale hand clasped onto the blood red robe and pulled the lithe form into him. He laughed sardonically to himself, sure that Harry wouldn't hear him as he came to realize the dream he ha earlier, holding the brunette close to his chest.

It seemed that time stood still, Draco had no idea how long he held Harry, he did-however- vaguely realize that not once during the insurmountable amount of time he held the other did Harry fight him off or pull away from his arms.

Soon the fog began thinning, another several minutes and Malfoy found he could see Harry clinging tightly to his chest, eyes close, whether in fear or passion the blonde mage did not know.

Within another moment the hugging pair found themselves at the edge of a massive forest, the night sky above them littered with countless unrecognizable stars.

It was then that Malfoy remembered the reality he had made for himself and he forced- grudgingly so- a cough to escape his lips. Harry looked around him first, then realized how tightly he held the Slytherin so close. He pulled away, forcing Malfoy's cold heart to stop for a moment, his throat gone dry. He felt unusually hot and realized he was blushing.

"Where are we?" Harry asked looking around in the endlessly deep forest, his beautifully green eyes looking to the stars for a familiar constellation.

"How the blimey hell should I know Pot…" he began, using a heated retort to cover up for his immense longing to hold him close again, the reply being cut of by a howl, which was followed by another, and another. Till it was a chorus of howls, ringing out from the dark forest, always moving closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Pack

The two thirteen year old wizards looked into the impenetrable rows of trees in the immensely dense forest. The howling continued for a few more moments, every second taking hours to tick by.

"Malfoy, we need to get moving." Harry said, taking a step forward, his wand appearing in his hand. He peered into the darkness then focused on his wan. At first he was taken aback, the magic that had always flowed so freely from him into his wand now seemed reluctant to move through the enchanted tool. "_Lumos_." he whispered and the once flashing blast of light came forth as a dull glow, illuminating a radius of five feet from his wand. "Hey Draco try yours." he said, uninhibited by the blonde's silence. Actually Harry was happy for the silence, he was having a hard enough time dealing with his own feelings, let alone having to deal with Malfoy's snide remarks. He, unlike his blonde counterpart had managed to hide his flush after they ended their embrace. But he still felt something, a swirling storm inside of him that begged for him to turn around and wrap his slender, yet powerful arms around the Slytherin Wizard.

"_Lumos_." came the reply, the small sphere of light ebbed and then brighten, but only slightly. "Potter… where are we." he asked, a quiver of fear in his voice. The blonde couldn't help but remember the time in their first year of school when he and Harry were forced into the Forbidden Forest and came upon Lord Voldemort draining the blood from a unicorn. His body began to shake, the light of his wand, though still bright began to ebb in his eyes. He felt the fear control, could feel himself falling in on himself.

Then the warmth flowed back through him, a slender, yet very powerful arm wrapped around his frail form. He looked up, into the emerald eyes of Harry Potter. Apparently, Draco had fallen in his fear, and now the skinny brunette was picking him up slowly, whispering soft, soothing words.

"We have to keep moving." Harry said looking out into the dark. He took a step forward, a small bark coming from the blonde behind him forcing him to turn around. "What is it Draco?" he asked softly, afraid the boy had seen whatever was making the unholy howls in the dark.

"I don't think we should go, if anyone is looking for us they'd probably come here first." Malfoy said, unable to be angry at the flip-flop his heart did when he saw the magic light of their wands illuminated Harry's bright green eyes. "Wouldn't it be safer here?" he asked, looking back, into the wall of impenetrable fog, the mists swirling high into the night sky like a wall that had never been breached.

"Maybe." Harry said, his throat going slightly dry as he saw the white light reflect off the other's pale, and smooth skin. He tried his best to ignore the beating of his heart, praying to whatever god might listen that Malfoy would not hear the erratic beating of the organ as clearly as he did. "But we don't know where HERE is, nor do we know if anyone is looking for us." Harry answered calmly, placing his hand gently on the other's.

Draco however managed to recovered a bit of the image he had built for himself over the last three years- regardless of his irresistible urge to hold Harry- he pulled his arm back. "People will go looking for me Potter." he barked, wincing inwardly as Harry's bright emerald eyes darkened and his face dropped into a melancholy stare.

Harry let out a deep sigh, the feelings of longing doing the 180 to depression and sadness. "Yeah, I know, but for now there is something, maybe some things coming for us and we need to find a town or village we can hide out in." he said moving forward, his hand gone cold, the warmth he felt when holding onto Draco gone, his heart seeming to slow its pace to only a few beats per second. He turned away and began to move purposely into the woods, the aura of light cast by his wand fighting back against his control every second.

It took Potter almost a minute to realize that Malfoy was following him slowly, he half turned, just enough to catch a sad, apologetic look on the pale boy's face before he returned to avoid being detected of the minor scrutiny.

"Harry…I'm…sor…" the blonde began, and as he did the howling increased, the sounds of the forest burst into an unholy life. The sound of powerful feet moving across the ground beating hard in their ears, yelps and cries of wolves howling, seeming to circle them.

It was then that a massive black figure began to make its way into the bubble of light the two boys where making. First in the dark trees all they saw where glowing red orbs of a hatred, an intelligence to be feared. But now the massive, scraggly beast made its way into the light, it stood as large as a small horse, three inch fangs lining its snarling mouth. Harry froze, he was afraid to move, he knew, the slightest motion and this intelligent beast would be on him, faster then his mind could register.

Draco acted first.

"_Reducto!"_ he bellowed, the light going out of his wand as he cast the spell. The wolf howled and was sent flying back into one of the massive trees, the shaggy beast's eyes glowing with an inner hatred. "Harry, now!" he cried grabbing the other in the hand and running forward, he kept dragging the brunette for several minutes till the fear left him and he managed to find his legs, but they couldn't rest, for the wolves were always just on their peripheral.

They ran for hours it seemed, the dark forest a shape less blur around them, they began to weaken, whenever one would turn slightly they'd see the intelligent, crimson orbs of the wolf's mocking their attempt to flee. Further and further they ran, the forest seemed to go on forever. Draco felt Harry beginning to lag, the other boy having missed supper unlike Malfoy did not have the energy to keep up the frantic pace.

Light.

Through the coldness of the void they saw it, the orange glowing of a fire. Draco moved forward, his resolve recharged, pulling the lithe brunette into his chest, almost carrying the boy who seemed to way nothing in his arms.

_Almost, almost._ He panted in his mind, subconsciously aware of the fact that the shaggy beasts behind them were no longer playing and charging on full force. _So close!_ he cried within his mind.

He stumbled onward, falling carrying the deeply breathing Harry. A claw raked out. He felt the burning pain erupted from his leg as the massive paw tore through his flesh, the sheer force of the blow sending him into the circle of light.

The people within the circle all stopped in mid dance, their beautiful singing being cut off as the red and green robe wizards crashed into the camp.

There where eight large caravans surrounding the massive flame, the many dark skinned people all wearing different types of a deep tan clothing, all of which barely covered certain parts of their bodies. They all had dark eyes, all turned onto the two children.

The pack of horse sized lupine beasts stopped just outside the ring of flame, bailing mournfully at the duo now within the safety of the camp.

Unconsciously Draco let go of Harry, who stumbled forward a few steps, collapsed and began to wretch out what little contents where left in his stomach. Draco too collapsed down, eyes unseeing, locked on the ground before him, each breath rattling painfully in his lungs.

"I see your new." Came the voice of an elderly woman, her tone not lost on the boys, who with what little consciousness they still held saw that the other tan people, men and women all held silver weapons, glistening brightly in the orange flare. "Welcome to Barovia." and as she said this the two exhausted teens collapsed into the darkness of the lonely void.


End file.
